


夏日港湾

by skysilverjay



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysilverjay/pseuds/skysilverjay
Summary: 现代au源自不能出门的怨念又名艾斯的日记，夏天的平淡生活与一次邂逅
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 1





	夏日港湾

**Author's Note:**

> 盛阳当空缀波粼  
> 镜面之上泊小艇  
> 岸边弦颤拨欢音  
> 掩目静待听人吟
> 
> 瞎jb写的 第一次写短篇 祝看的开心

01 Abandoned Dock

从图书馆出来的路上，艾斯随手捡了根树枝沿着路面圈圈划划，到底是什么导致他的脑子一天天地只会生锈？他踩过一片落叶，自毕业搬家后他的人生轨迹就像到了一个上限，一直卡着进度。再这样下去别说是稳定发展了，能不能最低限度生活都是个未知数，自然也不能实现他曾经大言不惭对达旦他们说的会在新环境下闯出自己的一番作为。

再怎么想也想不出个答案。艾斯烦躁地猛搓自己的头发，毅然决然走向了回家的反方向，这种时候还是去海边吹吹风转移下注意力比较好，他瞄准了山下的海湾。不错的天气给了他些安慰，在连续几天暴晒后终于迎来了少许积云，阴影稀释了炽热的阳光，走在林间小道上格外舒适。

某次午休，艾斯在图书馆附近晃荡，毫无遮挡的炽热阳光不断挑战着人体极限，热气让人无法忍受。他当机立断冲向了图书馆的背面，那里光线被硕大的树冠拦截，地上有着大片阴影。艾斯在一棵松树前停下，他脚边的灌木丛中有一块明显矮了一层，地上也有践踏过的痕迹。他顺着望去，足迹一直延伸进树林深处，艾斯的身体比头脑率先做出决定，直接跟着走了进去。顺着小道走了不远后，眼前浮现出的是绿荫环绕的大道，耳边传来阵阵海浪声，仔细听还夹杂着海鸥的啼叫声。

他只有从对面的公园视角见过这个海湾，相对热闹的城市公园来说，这一侧明显要冷清许多，访客多是些来散步的老人家。值得一提的是道路一边有一条铁轨，老旧的配置和年久失修的指示牌散发着破败的味道，不时会有运转中的器械伴随鸣笛声呼啸而过。 

今天指示灯并不在工作，艾斯沿着轨道前进。最近的他做什么都缺乏热情，进一步将锁孔卡死，他今天来图书馆也是为了寻找灵感，结果却一无所获。艾斯深谙烦躁时做事会产生怎样的后果，想到这里他又开始抓自己的头发，现在他需要放松。

结束了林子里的弯弯绕绕，艾斯停在一条隐蔽的小路前。这里通向一处废墟，也算是艾斯的秘密基地。他在初搬来时出门转了转，误打误撞找到了这么个好地方。这里的风景意外的不错，一片破壁残垣中只有一个小堡垒还大致完整，常年无人造访让这里成为了大雁的栖身之所。

走过小路，艾斯爬上了石壁，坑坑洼洼的石砖被青苔覆盖，顶上的夹缝里遍布着杂草野花，这里还没有被自然遗弃。堡垒延伸出了海岸立在海面上，里面有着不少小型灌木，活像个小型花园。艾斯翻上堡垒的外壁，平时散心时他会带上吉他，和着海风弹奏几曲。

灌木丛上总站着一只小鸟，见艾斯过来便飞起停在了他身边。艾斯朝它伸出手，小鸟毫不给面子地跳开，在他收回手时再跳回来。这位常驻观众从他来的第一次算起从没缺席过，来的第一时间便从视野中寻找它的身影已然成为他的习惯。

和煦的海风微凉清爽，带来自然的清香。从这里能隐约看到对岸的公园，公园因码头闻名，节假日时常人来人往，也经常会有人来体验水上运动。游艇通常驶向外围，内湾更多的是皮划艇或冲浪板一样的桨板。

他时不时也会光临公园里码头边的烧烤店，看那些爱好者聊着他听不懂的专业知识。他本人并不怎么参与这些，但听的多了自然也掌握些要领。一来二去艾斯对常客们熟悉了不少，偶尔还会参与进对话中，无意中还得知自己做兼职时的老板也是这里的会员。

小堡垒靠近海湾的最里头，那些小艇大多不会靠近这边，海上的人影在艾斯看来和海湾共存于一幅画中。这是个有些尴尬的位置，艾斯有时能看到一只小艇划到附近，如果他在弹吉他的话，小艇就会停下来。他们是唯一的来者，艾斯并不知道那上面坐着什么人，不过他也不在意多一个听众。

今天那艘小艇并没有来。可能因为不是周末吧，艾斯眯了眯眼。海风也吹够了，他站起身，最好能在天黑前赶回家，他可不想在黑暗中走进那片深山老林。

初遇 

阴云密布的下午，艾斯走在路上，早上刚下过雨，地上满是水洼烂泥。艾斯重重踩进一片泥潭，污水四处飞溅，有几滴打到他的脸上，被他狠狠刮去。

路上的小石子被他踢了个遍。他刚刚在山上摔了一跤，雨水把突出地面的树根表面弄的滑溜溜的，让本就崎岖的山路更加难走，在气头上的艾斯根本注意不到这些，脚下一滑一脚踩空栽进淤泥里，还连累了背上的吉他包。

回过神的艾斯更加气恼，吉他包难洗的很，他平时半年都不洗一次，这下麻烦可大了。

脏都脏了。自暴自弃的艾斯一路专挑着泥潭踩，不知不觉就走到了堡垒附近。

来都来了。艾斯在原地驻足，把手从口袋里抽出攀上石壁，在外墙边缘一屁股坐下，带着些发泄的意味将吉他一把抽出甩在腿上，余光晃过一抹青蓝色，被艾斯直接忽略，低头扫过还未调音的琴弦。

没多久刺耳的噪音迫使艾斯停手，他还是进行了必要的调音。停顿并没有影响到他继续宣泄怒气，完全不合拍的扫弦和瞎按的品格都让音符变得微妙，更别说他还在弹快速激烈的曲子...那简直就是灾难现场，调音只是走个形式。

杂音促使焦躁进一步发酵，失误频发，艾斯索性甩手不弹了，从根源上解决问题。脚下是浑浊的海水，翻腾的浪花一次次打散水面上阴沉的倒影，低气压使他窒息，艾斯抬头，双眼已经无法承受更多暗色，应该来点绿色提亮。

然而最先映入他眼帘的并不是对面的树林，而是那抹青蓝色，和他眼中灰了几个度的背景形成了强烈对比。那是一艘小艇——皮划艇，它就这么停在那里，随浪颠簸，似在等待，又像在陪伴。

他还没走吗。

艾斯试探性地拨了拨弦，回应他的只有浪声。

啊，我看不到他的反应啊，他想。

艾斯缓慢开始弹奏和弦，没有失误，他进而将歌声融入，海浪带着旋律波动，静默的海湾只剩下少年和小艇，彼此相伴于风中。

02 Holiday

放暑假了，咖啡厅逐渐忙碌起来。萨奇以各种理由给艾斯平添了不少排班，看在额外的奖金上艾斯也就只是抱怨了几句，然后转身继续干活。

海边的人多了不少，退潮时总能看到不少小孩子在滩涂上玩耍。堡垒也避免不了艳阳直射的炙热，艾斯有时会去不远的商店买瓶冰汽水，在弹吉他的间隙喝一口。

夏天有两种去海边的路线，除去图书馆，还有一条是从艾斯家直线通向堡垒的路。这条大部分时间在森林里的路线完美躲过了下午的盛阳，中途要从两栋房子中穿过，一家的后院有着不少蓝莓，艾斯路过时总会顺几个边走边吃。

他看到那艘小艇的次数好像变少了，艾斯抱着吉他想到。他还是照常在堡垒边待上了一下午。托萨奇的福，他能来散心的时间也减少了不少，更多时候是在离店不远的图书馆里度过，说不定就是这样和青蓝小艇错过的。

图书馆的空调前几天坏了，现在正在维修，艾斯在去图书馆时被告知了这个消息。由于去的频繁，他和图书馆管理员也渐渐熟络起来，最常见的是一个叫马尔科的人，平时看着懒洋洋的，工作时倒是丝毫不马虎。

马尔科和萨奇是老相识了，平时会来咖啡厅坐坐，而且每次来都只点一杯冰咖啡。一开始艾斯还坚持听他点单，久而久之也就和前辈们一样，见他来就提前拿杯冰咖啡给他放着。马尔科和店员们都处的不错，艾斯偶尔也会和他唠些日常琐事，问候下现状。

最近萨奇一直在后厨鼓捣着什么，说是咖啡厅得推出些应季产品来吸引顾客，逼着店员们帮他想点子。喊到艾斯时他正想着要在那家后院再顺几颗蓝莓，脱口而出了句混合浆果冰沙，店员们也都厌烦了萨奇隔三差五的会议，一致同意将它作为新品推出，对萨奇的抗议充耳不闻，开发会也就不了了之。萨奇最后还是把混合浆果冰沙加到了菜单上，这件事也就此告一段落。

午休时间艾斯在员工室里翻箱倒柜，他之前在给顾客找零钱时无意中从口袋里翻到了一张皱巴巴的借书凭证，右下角的截止日期正是今天。

艾斯只记得自己之前随手把书扔在员工室，记忆到这里就断层了。他被这事儿弄的焦头烂额，路过的萨奇听到他的哀嚎从门边探头想看看是什么情况，被艾斯一把抓住。

“萨奇！你记不记得桌上之前有本书！”

萨奇被他弄得一头雾水，“啊？大、大概？”

“什么！你知道它去哪了吗！”艾斯抓着他猛摇。

“再摇脑子成浆糊了！” 萨奇奋力挣脱开，“柜子夹层里找找！”

“那边我找过了！” 艾斯随手抽起一张广告，“啊！我的书！”

“早说了！臭小子，下手那么重。” 萨奇愤恨地揉着肩膀。“你下午要去图书馆？”

“啊，还书。” 艾斯拈去书面沾上的灰尘，小心放进自己的背包。

“那你帮我把这个还给马尔科吧。” 萨奇抛了个东西过来，艾斯下意识接住。

他张开手掌，“车钥匙？”

“啊，” 萨奇摸了摸鼻子，“上次借的忘还了。”

艾斯嫌弃地看他，“自己借的自己还啊。”

“诶呀别这么说嘛，反正你顺路...” 萨奇的眼神乱飘，“诶午休过了我去喊人！”

“诶！” 艾斯见人脚底抹油一溜烟跑没影儿了，他看了眼那把钥匙，把它一并塞进包里。

艾斯拿着杯冰咖啡站在街边等红绿灯。这并不是他的本意，艾斯叹了口气。出店前他神使鬼差调了杯冰咖啡，等反应过来自己已经拿着杯子站在门外了，萨奇也不见踪影。啧，这杯咖啡就记萨奇账上，艾斯恨恨地想。

刚过马路艾斯就从图书馆的落地窗里看到了马尔科的身影，那发型真是想不出众都难。他先是把书放进还书箱，然后就直奔马尔科所在的书架。

“马尔科———” 艾斯小声道，戳了戳他的肩膀。

“嗯？” 马尔科转头，迎面对上了满是水珠的杯壁，“艾斯？”

“萨奇让我来还这个。” 艾斯将钥匙扔给他，“还有这个。” 他晃了下手上的冰咖啡。

马尔科接住钥匙，有些犹豫地看向他，“...我没点外卖啊。”

“就当我送你的，” 艾斯一把将杯子塞进他的手，“那我走了！” 

马尔科看着艾斯的背影不禁感叹到年轻真好，可以惬意挥洒青春的活力。艾斯出门后又对着落地窗摆了摆手，马尔科笑着向他回应，然后看他小跑着远去。他抿了口咖啡，回头继续整理那栏书架。

03 Arpeggiated

艾斯背着吉他含着冰棍走向公园的码头，难得萨奇没在周末给他加排班，之前听客人说码头搬来了架旧钢琴，最近有挺多人在上面演奏，这次正好去凑个热闹。

然而很不凑巧，今天并没有什么演奏者。艾斯撇了撇嘴，正打算转身离去，他刚回头就猛地撞上一个人，猝不及防被吓了一跳。

“马尔科？你怎么在这？”

马尔科被撞的一个趔趄，赶紧扶着艾斯稳住身子，他摸了摸鼻子，眼神有些飘忽。

“我听说这附近新搬来了架旧钢琴，就打算来看看，人少的话可能试试手。”

“你还会弹钢琴？” 艾斯用探究的眼神审视面前的人，不像，不怎么像。

马尔科无奈地笑了笑，太明显了，这小子的表情完全暴露了他那点心思，虽说本人也完全没想掩饰他的怀疑。

马尔科耸耸肩，解释不如直接上手来得快，他绕过艾斯的吉他盒，挪了挪琴凳的位置，还试了试底下的踏板。

看着还挺专业的，艾斯轻笑一声。

他真的很不擅长隐藏情绪，马尔科也勾了勾嘴角，不过他很快就会知道自己到底是对是错了。

右手轻轻抚上有些泛黄的琴键，音准还不错，估计刚被调过音。马尔科顿了顿，在艾斯的目光下缓缓奏响了柔顺温和的乐章。

“I Giorni*。”艾斯轻声吐出几个字。

马尔科不置可否地一挑眉，继续着婉转悠扬的旋律。灵动的跳音拉开了清晨的序幕，一天轻巧的开始，平淡而不乏些许激情，时而如湖水般平静清澈，时而被清风掀起阵阵波澜，点缀上一圈圈涟漪。骄阳收敛了正午的灼热，远天蓝逐渐被秋菊黄取代，白昼到此告一段落。夜幕随着星光轻盈降临，风将枝叶刮起，挡住了窗外的点点繁星。欢快的曲调缓慢下来，渐强的和弦在小小停歇后由一段圆润沉稳的琶音带来落幕，他轻轻放开踏板，回首看向噤声了半响的艾斯。

艾斯后知后觉地举起手，僵硬地鼓了几下掌，马尔科看他那样着实滑稽，忍不住笑了几声。艾斯的脑子终于转回来了，他有些不服气，但自知理亏，只能没好气瞪了眼还在笑的马尔科。

“没想到你知道这首曲子。” 马尔科笑着看他。

“...以前听过吉他的翻弹。” 艾斯回道。

合奏？艾斯抬了抬眉，他有些心虚地看向马尔科，直接对上对方直视的目光。

二人心照不宣相视一笑，马尔科将琴凳空出一半，艾斯拿出吉他，背对着他坐下。由马尔科开始，艾斯跟着和上拍子，默契在合奏中尽情展现，摇曳的翠叶为他们伴舞，琴声延绵，与弦乐的微颤结合，呈现出无与伦比的独特魅力。指针为他们停下脚步，静止的世界里只有音乐在流淌。

“真是意外的惊喜，” 艾斯之后对萨奇说，“没想到他会的还挺多，我以为冰咖啡就是他的全部了。”

萨奇闻言大笑着说马尔科会的可多了，自告奋勇要为他介绍，艾斯拧巴着脸，随便找了个借口搪塞过去，他可不想在工作以外的时间被扣在咖啡厅里听萨奇长篇大论。萨奇嘀咕着什么好心当作驴肝肺，艾斯装作没听见，萨奇也没和他纠缠，扔下店门钥匙就跑了，不说也知道肯定是赶着去码头那边参加烧烤店里的聚会。

艾斯认命做完了剩下的打扫工作，并暗暗发誓一定要从萨奇手里坑一大笔钱做辛苦费。离天黑还有点时间，从森林走回家绰绰有余，公交车费能省就省点，谁知道什么时候会不会又涨价。艾斯哼着小歌走上人行道，路上和从图书馆出来的马尔科打了个招呼，他在余晖消失前抵达家门口，随便整理了下物品便一头栽进梦乡。

*I Giorni - Ludovico Einaudi

蓝冠鸦

艾斯难得比小艇来得早，在石砖上坐下时那点青蓝色还没进入他的视野，只有那只小鸟等着他。小艇出现的时间飘忽不定，这个时间段相对而言比较常见，今天又是周末，可能性大大提升。

他这两天学了几首新曲子，跃跃欲试打算更新自己的演奏曲目，他会的歌小艇基本都听过了，过会儿艇上的人听到新曲后的反应很值得期待——虽然他看不到。

他借着小艇的晚点又多练习了几次，确保自己不会失误，正好在他打算结束练习时，小艇划进了他的视线。

艾斯欣喜地抬头，迫不及待想要开始演奏，当小艇驶近他才发现有些不对，怎么说呢，和平时有点不同，有种微妙的违和感。

他仔细看了眼，确定了违和感的来源。原本纯色的小艇现在被一条线划分开了，那是一条明亮的浅黄色，分别从船头和船尾伸展开，在船体中心交错，连接点上印着一个图案，距离让艾斯看不太清具体的样式，但艾斯的直觉告诉他那是一种鸟。

艾斯在平日也跟着直觉做事，他模模糊糊觉得这突然新添的设计或许和他也有些关联，但他并不想自作多情，因此这猜想马上就被毙了。

今天的重点还在新歌上，艾斯想，今天还挺新的，哪个方面都是。

像是在验证他的想法，身边从不挪位的蓝雀振翅飞起，离开堡垒在小艇的船头上落下。

艾斯手上的动作停了，他面前的画面太过和谐，小巧的身影立在船头如水墨画般典雅。风起，指尖轻弹，手下拨出一段新的音符。

接下来的一段完全是他的原创，为眼前的景象即兴谱的曲，一首完全不符合他作风的柔板。无拘无束的风在水上搁浅，为珍视的事物逗留，甘愿将自由留在这个角落。

流光横过船体，为夏日色彩上添了一笔无暇的白，又反射在海面上，甘甜的山泉水汩汩流过他手下的琴弦，经过小艇，徘徊在内湾的上空。

04 Wild Berries

天更热了，盛夏将至，路面烫的像煎锅，树荫下又太冷。在这样的温差下，穿着和游玩地点成了个难题。为了追求平衡，冷热皆宜的水上运动掀起了一阵热潮，人们蜂拥而至，港湾里小艇的数量日渐增长，湾内也不再是艾斯的专场了。

高涨的人气带来了不少观光客，旧钢琴无时无刻不被表演者和群众围着，艾斯也没什么机会再和马尔科进行合奏。百无聊赖之际他选择在家里吹风扇虚度时光，有空还会乘车去隔壁城市的书店逛逛，享受下被墨香包围的感觉。

这段时间他没怎么光临图书馆，主要还是太热，马路边的人行道上毫无遮挡，直接暴露在艳阳下跟在烤架上的肉没啥两样。于是能去的地方只剩下一处，被夹在铁轨和海岸线中间的林子。这里不缺大面积的阴影，阳光也能透过间隙照射进来，真是绝佳的乘凉地点。

正巧白天人们大都聚集在公园和码头，这时林子里只有寥寥几人，艾斯又开始愉快的散步———他还遇到过马尔科几次，听说他家就在铁轨附近的居民区，只是平时不常来。

马尔科提到自己算是码头的免费员工，对此艾斯表示质疑，马尔科也只是笑笑。艾斯不明所以地追问他，马尔科则闭口不谈，转问艾斯是不是常来这一带，艾斯一头雾水，但还是下意识点头承认了。马尔科闻言又笑了笑，换了个话题问艾斯要不要去他家坐会吃个点心。听到有点心艾斯眼睛都亮了，忙点头说着要去，迫不及待拉上马尔科就走，跟怕人反悔似的。

马尔科笑着任他拉着自己走在前头，时不时出声给他指个路，然后看艾斯急急忙忙刹车改变方向。艾斯从不掩饰他的内心，未被世事抚平的少年尚存稚嫩，纯粹的神情轻易带动着他人。

他跟着马尔科的指示在林子里绕来绕去，面前的路越发熟悉，艾斯有了些奇怪的预感，他们离堡垒越来越近了，但马尔科并没有喊他停下。

难道他住在堡垒那边吗？艾斯陷入沉思。

“怎么了？”

马尔科的声音从后方传来，艾斯回过神来，周围的景色没变，马尔科疑惑的看着他，艾斯随便扯了个理由糊弄了过去，加快步伐把那些胡思乱想甩在身后。

马尔科露出了为难的神色，有些无奈的说道：“...我们走过了哦？”

艾斯一个急刹车定在原地，他僵硬地转身，一抹红晕悄悄染上他的耳尖。马尔科眼神飘忽，装作没看见，任艾斯继续抓着他的手疾步前进，二人在一片沉默中到达了马尔科家的后院。

马尔科放下艾斯的手走上前打开院门，身后没有传来动静，他有些奇怪地转身，却发现艾斯还愣在原地，一副如临大敌的样子。

“你那跟见了鬼似的表情是怎么回事？”

艾斯张了张嘴，视线在马尔科和他家院子中来回切换，马尔科歪了歪头。艾斯默默握拳，像是下定了什么决心，直直冲马尔科走了过去一把扶住他的肩，郑重的对一脸茫然的马尔科说：

“对不起。”

“...啊？”

马尔科更迷惑了，艾斯却开始自说自话。

“不过还真没想到是你家啊。”

“...什么？”

“真的很抱歉！” 艾斯向马尔科猛地鞠了个躬。

“不...你到底在说什么？” 马尔科快被问号淹没了。

“诶？”

艾斯茫然抬头，看向同样茫然的马尔科，两人大眼瞪小眼看着不明状况的对方。

“诶，就，我把你家的蓝莓吃完了？”

“蓝莓？”

“嗯，后院的啊。”

这次轮到艾斯偏头疑惑地看向马尔科，马尔科转头看向自家后院，片刻后他的脑子终于转过了弯。

“...啊，你说那些野蓝莓啊。”

“野蓝莓？那不是你种的吗？”

马尔科摸了摸后脑勺，“也算是吧...会日常浇浇水，它们是自己长出来的。”

艾斯担忧的神情一扫而光，取而代之的是一如既往的爽朗笑容，再一看他的手赫然已经拍上了马尔科的肩。

“吓死我了，这种事你早说嘛！”

马尔科却沉默了，他捉住艾斯的手，突然阴沉的表情给艾斯吓得一激灵，张着嘴不知道说什么好。马尔科的脸逐渐逼近，艾斯越发心虚，整个人都矮了一头。

快，快想些什么对策！

好，一会儿就去给马尔科买一盒蓝莓做补偿。在内心飞速模拟完计划后艾斯强装镇定地抬头，却看到面前那人扭头捂着嘴憋笑，哪还有半点阴沉的样子。

艾斯一下子就炸了，甩开马尔科的手气鼓鼓的往院子里走，马尔科在后面笑的开怀，艾斯走的更快。

小孩子脸皮薄，再逗可就不行了，马尔科赶紧调整了下自己的面部表情，小跑跟着进了后院。

在马尔科拿出点心时艾斯的气也差不多消了，少年从不会留下什么负面情绪，脾气来得快去的也快。

而且...

在食物面前谁还会在意那点小事！吃明显更重要！

艾斯鼓着两个腮帮子，不停往嘴里塞点心，吃的嘴边满是残渣，手边还直掉碎屑，马尔科抄起手边的纸巾盒扔给艾斯，并及时制止了他的道谢，他现在要说话就跟个喷射器似的，只会扩大马尔科的清理面积。

艾斯是吃开心了，马尔科那边忙着打扫一口没吃上。艾斯摸摸鼻子，提议说给马尔科调杯饮料作补偿。马尔科愣了下，也没回绝他，指明说那就要冰咖啡，而后果不其然被吐槽了。

“冰咖啡就是你的命啊。”艾斯调侃他。

“嗯。”马尔科随意应了声，看他转身开始准备材料。

艾斯动作很迅速，没一会儿就从厨房出来了。马尔科接过杯子喝了一口，随后放在桌上转身继续写写画画，艾斯侧过身靠在墙边，抬头看向书房的门梁。

“那是什么？”他问道。

马尔科从纸张里抬起头，视线跟着艾斯转向门框。

“啊，只是些装饰品。”

他指的是门梁上挂着的一排风铃，用贝壳串珠等做配饰，窗外的光线透过百叶帘照在玻璃珠上，又反射在走廊上。艾斯伸手碰了碰，清脆的铃声从玻璃下传来，说是夏天的精灵也不为过。

“我可以拿一个吗？” 艾斯把玩着风铃脱口而出，两人都愣了一下。

“啊...抱歉，当我没...”

“行啊。”

艾斯惊讶地看向马尔科，马尔科点了点头。

“反正做起来不费工夫，挑个喜欢的拿吧。”

艾斯欣喜地看向小巧精致的风铃，小心翼翼取下了一个。但他马上又蹙起眉头，犹豫地看向马尔科。

“这个...能拿吗？”

他拿着一只红橙色调的风铃，它在其他蓝色和黄色系中尤为突出，而且被挂在正中间。艾斯隐隐约约感到这只风铃或许有着什么特殊意义，它在设计上也与其他风铃有所不同，除了海滩上随处可见的素材还特意加了几枚太阳样式的小吊坠。

马尔科在看到那个风铃时怔了下，又迅速恢复了原状。

“行啊。” 是你的话。他没有说后半段。

“诶？是吗！”艾斯开心的看向他，马尔科笑了笑，撑着脸看向艾斯憋不住上扬的嘴角。

这个微笑真是耀眼，和那个背影一样。

毕竟是相似的存在，马尔科想到，风铃而已，以后再做一个吧。

两人一直聊到将近傍晚，灼热渐褪，正是温度适中的时候，艾斯掐着点和马尔科告别，慢悠悠地走在小路上欣赏日落时分的火烧云。灵感总是来得猝不及防，道道光束透过林中繁盛的枝叶照射进来，光影斑驳唤醒了他许久未运转的脑子，灵光乍现，艾斯一怔，随即狂奔起来，他迫切需要将这个想法记下来。淡金色的余晖为他的周身覆上一轮光晕，少年的身影在暮色下掠过，犹如逐阳的飞雀。

Dusk 盛夏的光辉  
——Portgas. D. Ace

05 Borderlines*

艾斯靠着吧台发呆，最近的日子过的平平淡淡，店里的生意也很稳定。他扫了眼咖啡厅内，都是些老面孔，没什么新意。萨奇在后厨嚷嚷着发呆不如来帮忙，艾斯长吁一口气，慢悠悠地转身前去处理食材。

他一边冲洗水果一边听萨奇讲述码头最近的现状。根据他的话来说，由于目前水上运动热潮褪却不少，比起之前熙熙攘攘的人群，湾内现在冷清多了。萨奇之后说了什么艾斯没听进去，他有些在意那艘许久不见的小艇，自炎夏开始它便消失了踪影，从那之后他去堡垒的次数也寥寥无几。放空自己的艾斯无意识地洗了同一只苹果好几遍，直到萨奇在他耳边大喊别浪费水才回过神。

如果是因为人流太过拥挤的话，现在人少了应该也会出来了吧。艾斯在脑内模拟着各种可能性，但他到底不是爱思考的人，所以他最终还是决定直接带上吉他去堡垒看看。

说走就走，一到点艾斯捎上吉他便出发了，一路小跑着赶往海岸。等他抵达时，鸟儿正在碎砖上眺望波光粼粼的海面，透过那小巧的身影，他如愿以偿看到了那抹熟悉的青蓝色。艾斯发觉自己竟在不知不觉屏住了呼吸，他的嘴角牵起了无奈的角度，似是在为这份莫名的紧张感到有些好笑，随即背着吉他大步流星走向他的固定坐席。

惯例的调音后，艾斯轻轻拨动琴弦，小艇停下了动作，在水面漾起缕缕涟漪。轻柔的歌声流淌在恬静悠然的微风中，民谣吉他温婉明亮的音色于林间漫步，一片静谧祥和。

I’m leaving home for the coastline

浪潮轻轻拍上石壁，将常年覆盖于此的青苔打湿，退却时在坑坑洼洼的砖面一次次留下自己的痕迹。

Some place under the sun

阳光淡化了水渍，重新赋予石壁它原先的色彩，粗糙的壁面依旧残留着些小水洼，不断被落下的浪涛溅起水花。

I feel my heart for the first time

熟悉的地方，熟悉的景色，一如既往的午后和此刻的安逸。

‘Cause I’m moving on

I’m moving on*

小艇静静立于水面之上，与艾斯一同沉浸在柔和的音乐中。青蓝，如此靓丽娴静的色彩，倒映在波光潋滟中，亦真亦幻。

——————————————————————————

他弹吉他的背影透着年轻的意气风发，歌声如拂面清风。

马尔科无法准确描述那道身影在他心中的形象。起初是他突然闯入僻静的湾内，在那占去一席之地，为马尔科寡淡的生活带来波澜，为港湾添上悦耳的旋律。

像一个小太阳。

他没想过探求那人的真面目，求知欲在这个岁数早已大打折扣，好奇心固然存在，但保留一丝神秘感显然更为理想。

他原本是这么想的。

那天散步途中，马尔科听到了些细微的歌声，断断续续的，开始他以为自己幻听了，但随着走的距离拉近，歌声越来越明显，还有些熟悉。

虽说至此已经不是幻听能搪塞过去的了，马尔科依旧不怎么在意，只当那是意外的背景音乐，直至他不经意瞥了眼歌声的来源，然后愣在原地。

坐在石壁上的少年正是之前还与自己一同享用下午茶的艾斯，几天不换的衣服和那顶标志性的牛仔帽——每一项都在坐实他的身份；那个小太阳，那道身影的主人，为这个幽静角落带来韵律的精灵就是艾斯无误。

马尔科凝视着他的背影，少年浑然不知，手下仍随着节拍变换和弦。岸边的芦苇轻轻晃动，乐音顺着气流断断续续传播开，风停时分，马尔科早已离去，扬起的沙尘将足迹掩埋，几片翠叶悠悠飘落枝头驻步于此。

——————————————————————————

同一天的早晨，艾斯为躲过煎锅般的公路迈进了通向森林的道路———那个去堡垒的捷径。

昨天他帮萨奇解决了一个烂摊子，作为回礼，萨奇推迟了他的上班时间，也就是他现在能悠哉悠哉的在林子里晃荡的原因。

这段时间的森林充斥着很多成熟的覆盆子和黑莓，艾斯挑挑拣拣采了一口袋，又摘了不少放在手心边走边吃，盘算着刚好能在到达咖啡厅前吃完。

然而他刚跨过马路，手上的浆果就掉了一地，但此时艾斯根本顾不上那些，他两步并作一步冲向前，一个急刹车停在马尔科家的车库前。

艾斯死盯着那个车库，视线似是要把墙烧出两个洞来。马尔科不知所踪，车库门不知怎的就这么大剌剌开着，内里的东西全展示在外。艾斯凭借他良好的视力从街对面直接锁定了一个熟悉的轮廓：一艘皮划艇，还是青蓝色的。

艾斯十分忐忑，同样式的小艇重复多了，他安慰自己到，但有一件事让他不得不在意...船头上那些线条——看着实在太像那艘小艇上的图案了。

这凑近一看，艾斯当场石化，什么好像啊，这就是！小艇右侧分明是他每次在石壁上都会面对的设计，那抹在船体勾勒出剪影的茉莉黄，不同的是，在他从未见过的左侧印有一只太阳的图标。艾斯有些恍惚，他在原地呆愣了一会儿，听到远处的车声后忙不迭跑开，糊里糊涂地走到了咖啡厅。

艾斯一上午都有些心不在焉，脑子里一团浆糊。马尔科知不知道弹吉他的是他？青蓝小艇知道艾斯这个人吗？

等等不对，艾斯使劲摇头，马尔科和小艇是同一个人。

萨奇看着艾斯的怪异行为甚是心累，上前一把推开这呆头呆脑的小子对迷惑的顾客笑着道歉，并迅速接手了收银员的位置。之后他把艾斯堵在员工室里，守着门让他无处可走。

“你小子今天怎么回事？”

艾斯没回他，萨奇看这状态也知道他是没法继续工作了。他长叹了口气，给人手里塞了个苹果就将艾斯随便打发走了让他回家休息。

艾斯恍恍惚惚又走到了堡垒边，他让自己靠在堡垒中心的圆弧上，帽子挂在脑后，任海风把头发吹乱。

然后他拿出吉他，用音乐麻痹自己。

*Boarderlines - Hollow Cove

*Coastline - Hollow Cove

06 Summertime*

凉风袭来，稀释了空气中的热浪。和云层一同到来的是秋日暖阳，细碎的金边点缀上一片郁郁葱葱。落叶随风飘荡，为道路覆上一层嵌着红铜的金箔。

又一次在午后，他们碰面了。直面那道单薄的窗户纸，两人都选择了沉默，某种情绪在静寂中无声发酵。

马尔科先打破了僵持的局面。

“一起走走？”

艾斯的表情有所松动，眼神飘忽不定，犹豫着不敢直视马尔科。

“...嗯。” 他低头道。

并肩走着的二人相对无言，伴随他们的只剩下风声和忽远忽近的火车鸣笛声。艾斯垂着头，刻意压低的帽沿遮住了他的表情，马尔科则是目不斜视看着前方。

时间在沉默中飞逝。

马尔科停在了轨道前，轻轻侧头看向艾斯，艾斯迟疑了一下，最终还是按下帽沿，跨过了那段铁轨。

鸣笛声越来越近，艾斯的步伐也开始加快。

“艾斯！” 身后的马尔科突然出声，艾斯顿了一下。

叮叮————

伴随着警示音和指示灯，火车呼啸而过，巨大的轰鸣声切断了彼此之间的联系。艾斯盯着那一节节驶过的车厢，任由风拂过他额前的碎发。

艾斯背对着他走上了小路，留给马尔科的只有被风掀起的衣摆和他的背影。太阳从云层中露出，马尔科眯起眼睛，不得不抬起手臂稍作遮挡，艾斯已经快走出他的视线了。

半身已经消失在枝叶中的艾斯突然转了个身，逆光的少年和他脸上的笑容熠熠生辉，明亮到有些刺眼。

时光若能驻步，再没有比现在的场景更适合定格的画面了。

何时自己竟也会出现这种想法了，马尔科轻笑着摇摇头。艾斯在努力摆着什么嘴型，马尔科笑着朝他招了招手，远处的少年见状笑的更甚，迈着轻快的步子走进森林，马尔科的视线跟着他移动，直到茂盛的树木将艾斯完全隐藏。

他又在原地待了一会儿，然后转身走上相反的道路，风中飘舞的发梢和勾起的嘴角都未曾落下。

*Summertime - My Chemical Romance

End

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈 已经在想以后该怎么翻新了 感谢阅读


End file.
